You're Not Alone
by AngelusLuna
Summary: "Kushina-san, were you always this strong?" asked a member from team 7. "Not really, there was once a time when I was about to break, but a very unexpected person was the one who kept me together."
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own anything from the manga or anime, purely for entertainment and love for writting. (Except for Akira)

Summary:

"Kushina-san," One member of team 7 asked politely, "Were you always this strong?"

"Not really, there was once a time when I was about to break, but a very unexpected person was the one who kept me together."

You're Not Alone

**Prologue**

"Evacuate the civilians!"

"Protects the princess!"

Screams, commands, and explosions could be heard throughout the Land of Waves. In an unsuspecting village, an attack so cruel it would have been a new low for the worst of evil. Burning buildings and massacred bodies were everywhere, nothing was safe. It only took maybe a single second before the blasts started. One by one the grand village of Uzushiogakture's clan buildings burned and collapsed along with the people inside. It was a horrid sight and a much more terrifying truth, the Hidden Village of Whirlpools is being destroyed. All ninja who were fighting the mysterious enemies were being defeated in minutes, but it was only a distraction for some of the civilians to escape. The silhouetted enemies noticed the spoken princess was escaping along with the other surviving villagers. In an instant the loose debris were thrown to block their means of escape. The result of it was two young girls being separated from their family and friends. As the two gaped in shock their relatives from the other side screamed for them to keep running and to not look back. Both obeyed and disappeared into the fog emitted forest.

**Author's Note**: Hope you Like this, it's my first story so please any constructive critisism will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha Village: **

** 10:20 A.M Training Grounds 7**

"Wow! That sounds terrible." a young konoichi said in horror.

"Yeah, Kushina-san, I can't even process what-" the Uchiha started, but was interrupted by his teammate, Kakashi.

"Exactly, you can't _process _anything through that thick skull of yours, Obito." said Kakashi, annoyed.

"Shut up, you-" again he was cut off.

"That's enough," their sensei said in exasperation, "not only is it wrong to fight with your ally, but you're being rude to our guest here at the training grounds."

"Sorry, sensei." the two said in unison, though it didn't sound like they were.

The said guest just sighed and smiled at the two.

"You know, you two remind me of two boys I used to know," Kushina said, "they always fought with each other, but at the time we were attacked they fought side by side covering each other's backs and both were like brothers."

The two boys looked at each other and said something along the lines of 'no way.' Again Kushina chuckled and made a movement to get up when young Rin stopped her.

"Wait, Kushina-san, you didn't even finish the story." Rin's eyes were pleading and Kushina gave in.

"Alright, but no interruptions, or else you won't hear another word out of me." She made herself comfortable again on the warm earth floor and continued on. The Gennin did not make a move to disrupt the story for they knew that they wouldn't get the full effect of the intriguing tale.

**Remote Forrest:**

**11:00 P.M**

All around there was silence except for the sounds of the night. There was rustling in the bushes near an opening then dripping noises. Two figures emerged with matted red hair, cuts, torn clothes, and burn marks all across the young girls' bodies. There was no village insight after the two had run for three hours straight into a dark misted Forrest. Both were exhausted; breathing hard and bleeding. Even so they did not make any whimpering sounds, neither dared to cry, that was the way of their village. It was also needed that the two keep moving and find shelter to protect their damaged bodies from the cold night before hyperthermia sets in on the sweat and blood drying on their faces.

These two girls had never met before, and they would have never met in their village, for one was royalty, and the other a ninja's daughter; born into the family of an army. The two did not look at one another as friends or even family though they come from the same Uzumaki blood line, just different last names. They looked upon each other as a person just there to maybe eliminate the loneliness they both felt.

Eventually the girls stopped at a tree with the insides burned out. It was not uncommon in the area where they were raised to have one or two trees hearts burned out, it made the trees lives longer and productive, but for now the two used it as a place to sleep for the night. No one spoke, for the fear of being discovered by their attackers. For now they were safe and well hidden by the vines covering the entrance and the mist all around.

The girl with short hair and green eyes had grabbed timber while they were traveling and set it around the floor in order to make it warmer because she knew lighting a fire would give away their position. The girl had also thought to try and mask the front entrance with a large bark to make it seem as though the tree was whole. The princess, as they called her in the village, knew why she was being chased and why she was the one they were after. Her chakra was special, and people would do anything to get their greedy hands on her for it, including destroying the village to find her. The girl with her long red hair and violet eyes was in the corner of the tree angry at her own makings, but no she did not want to give up. She knew better. Exhausted both emotionally and physically, the two drifted off into a restless sleep.

Morning came too slow for the girl with green eyes. Peeping through the small hole in the bark, she saw it was still dark but there was light coming from the behind the east mountains. 'At least three A.M,' she thought to herself, 'I'd better wake her.' That she did.

"Hey, Uzumaki-san, you need to wake up." She whispered and shook the other girl gently. She woke with a start and wildly looked around in the dim tree. Quickly, though, she realized the horrors of the dream of the traitors catching her were all a nightmare.

"What time is it, Uzushio-san?" Uzumaki said with a small yawn.

"Around three, maybe four at the latest," Uzushio said quietly back, "but either way we have stayed here too long if we want to make it to Konoha without being traced."

"Okay," The other girl said, "Ow!" She yelped when she put her weight on her left leg— "My leg feels like something is in it."

Uzushio was quick to react by feeling the foreign object logged into her leg, it was a small needle, but she knew something was different about this throwing tool. It was poisoned.

"Uzumaki-san, you've been poisoned by a needle close to your artery," she said concerned, "You're lucky but it may have seeped in through a smaller vein, you need medical attention, fast."

"Let me help you walk."

At that the girl helped the young Uzumaki up and half-carried her out of the tree. There was no time to cover the tracks, but that was the least of the two's problems. The needle was in only seven hours, but that still could have damaged the internal organs in her system. Plus it could be fast acting poison, not to mention the infection that could set in. Uzushio knew that if she were to pull out the needle, she could spread the poison even faster. 'Please let Kami be on our side,' she thought to herself.

It seemed almost forever that the girls were walking, all the while the open cuts on their bodies bled on the ground in small but vital droplets. Both were becoming dehydrated and light-headed, and the sun was well overhead and the trees seemed to go on and on and on. Then after a long journey there was a sound coming from the west of their north direction. Music! There was music and exciting yells coming from a village.

The girls smiled at each other and finally made it to the edge of the forest, but neither of them knew that there was someone watching their every move and reporting back to the man that destroyed their village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: As you may know by now, Japan suffered another earthquake a magnitude of 7.5, 4/7/11, and radiation is still threatening the people who survived. Please, no matter what beliefs, pray for Japan or please help support it. I know no matter which you do, it will help in the long run. **

**Forest: 3:30 A.M ****(Past)**

As things were blurring in the young Uzumaki's eyes, everything was spinning. The early fog of the morning signaled the coming of a warm day, but the sun was not to shine for another two hours. Kushina was becoming dizzier by the hour. Uzushio was carrying her with difficulty, seeing as though she has not eaten or rested for over twenty-four hours.

The fact that they had heard the excited yells lifted both their spirits and they saw the coming of a small village after three hours. Both girls had worked together to go faster and emerged from the bushes and dense forest. The two were greeted by a small gate and adults who were passing by. As a woman saw the injured girls, she dropped the groceries and ran to both their sides.

Kushina was gasping for air and Uzushio-san trying to help her into a sitting position.

"Dear Lord, what happened to you?" The woman asked urgently.

"Poisoned," Uzushio said weakly trying to muster the rest of her strength to tell the bystander, "help us…"Then darkness.

_The screaming again, why… Why those horrible sounds? So much blood, everything is red. I hear laughing, who is laughing? What is so humorous? These faces are familiar… no… Mom, Dad, Isamu!_

_Aunty! Uncle! Sensei! No…_

The young girl woke with a cold sweat running down her back and beading her forehead. The nightmare of the day before was too intense for the girl to comprehend fully. The faces of loved ones flashed before Uzushio's eyes. Looking around she saw she was in a room boarded with natural wood and common white papered sliding doors. Only few things showed who owned the house where she was now resting. Next to her mat she saw a table with a photograph of a family; a husband and wife with a daughter on the husband's shoulders.

There was something missing, or more so someone missing, and Uzushio quickly realized Uzumaki-san was nowhere in the room. She couldn't get up fast enough, it seems, but her injuries and the nights rest caused her body to stiffen and become sore. The red- headed girl was caught by a wave of pain from head to toe. The girl had knowledge of this pain before; her father had once pushed her to exhaustion and dehydration to train for different climate weather. Yes, the girl could last for quite a long period of time, but she was only ten and being as young, she could not last for more than perhaps two days without proper nutrition.

"Ah!" the girl exclaimed silently. Apparently even silence was heard by someone outside the door. As she entered, Uzushio recognized her as the woman from before.

"Dear, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Because the girl was not alright, she grunted painfully and almost fell back on the ground, but the woman caught her.

"I suppose that means no," she said at attempt at humor, but grew serious quickly, "I will be right back with some tea, it will relax the muscles."

As she left, the girl couldn't help but recall the strange hair color the woman had. Pink. Definitely not normal but she couldn't judge, she did, after all, have short striking red hair. The woman had returned shortly and helped Uzushio sit up to take small sips from the hot tea. Immediately she felt better as the special herbs relaxed the knots in her exhausted muscles. Sudden realization hit the girl, where was Uzumaki-san?

"Where is the other girl that was with me?" knowing saying clan member or friend would give away emotional response from her, she didn't let herself show vulnerability.

"She is fine, dear, you don't need to be concerned about her," the woman said reassuring her, "The poison was actually being fought off by the girl's chakra, as if it was being healed at a rapid pace."

"That's good," she said sighing relieved, "Is she awake yet?"

"Yes actually, in fact she is outside with my husband and daughter playing." Uzushio was surprised and rapidly became worried, what if the enemy spotted her? What if she was caught unguarded?

"Um, can you take me to her?" She asked timidly, but intent on going. The woman simply nodded and smiled.

Uzushio was helped up and noticed that all her pain from previously was gone.

"What was that herb in the tea um…?" Uzushio was uncertain what to call her exactly, and the woman noticed as well.

"My name is Ayaka Haruno, and that was actually herbs grown from past down generations, no one knows exactly what it is, but we call it 'Fire's Life'."

"Haruno-san," the girl said to herself, "Would you be from _Nami no Kumi?_"

"Yes I would," she said facing the girl, "I would assume you to be of Uzushiogakure because of your hair, and your friend as well."

The girl stared and that gave Ayaka the answer she was looking for.

"I'm not going to turn against you for I am no longer part of the country, I moved to here to be part of Konohagakure." Haruno opened the back door to the court yard and there was Kushina arguing playfully with the woman's daughter. Kushina spotted Uzushio quickly and waved unsure toward her. Uzushio approached her cautiously and looked around with uncertainty. This place was beautiful with the small cherry blossom trees and bridge crossing over a decent length pond. This was definitely The Land of Fire, or at least part of it.

"Hey, Uzushio-san, glad you're okay," said the Uzumaki timidly, but relieved all the same, "I was worried you were hit with the same poison, or worse."

The other girl only shook her head slightly; surprised by the caring tone Kushina gave her. She was not expecting such kindness from the higher class of the clan. She turned her head to see the other pink-headed girl who was Ayaka's daughter. Kushina noticed her curious gaze and grinned widely.

"Uzushio-san, meet Yuki Haruno, she is really a tough one to get along with." She stated with exasperation but with a smile on her face still.

"Hey! I'm not that hard to get along with," Yuki pouted with humor, "you just need to be more patient."

"Patience is something I never had, Yuki-san." Kushina laughed. The young Haruno smiled and shook her head, but then noticed Uzushio wasn't enjoying the moment. Actually she looked as if she dreaded being out in the open. Deciding to try and cheer her up, Yuki nudged Uzushio playfully.

"C'mon, I know you can't be that quiet all the time," she stated with a teasing tone. "What's your first name Uzushio-san?"

The girl was caught in a struggle with herself. No one had ever asked her that before, she was known only as Uzushio ever since her mother died. Kushina also seemed to share the same question given her expression. Uzumaki was nervous to ask any personal questions when it came to interacting with the Uzushio of Uzumaki. Even though they are relatively the same, the way either part treats family is extremely different.

"Um, it's Manami," Uzushio said quietly. "My name is Manami Uzushio of the Uzumaki clan."

"What a pretty name," Kushina said absent- minded. "I always thought that you didn't like your first name, so you stuck with Uzushio-san."

"Thank you, and in a way you were right." Manami said.

The three girls had kicked it off right then and there and began a friendship, but soon it was interrupted by Mrs. Haruno saying that she needed to speak with the Uzumaki clan members alone. Yuki nodded respectfully and went to her father whom was not noticed till now. Any way the two girls were lead inside to the living quarter of the house and invited to sit on a couple of cushions before a small table. Ayaka joined them and calmly tried to bring about their reasons for being quite a long distance from home.

"I am curious as to what you two are doing way out here, so far away from Uzushiogakure, is there trouble?" she asked worried. The two looked at one another for a moment before answering.

"Yes, there is… or was; I'm not sure if there is anything left to be troubled anymore." Kushina spoke softly. It was very unlike Kushina to be this way, but many will think that it is reasonable due to what destruction she saw.

"Our village was destroyed and there are no other survivors that we know of," Manami said with foggy eyes and stoic tone. "It's just us so far, and we were journeying toward Konoha Village to tell the Hokage."

Haruno-san kept her posture, but was almost visibly shaking with either sobs or anger. Neither Uzumaki clan member could tell.

"That's terrible, the two of you must be torn," She said with glazing eyes. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

The two girls shook their heads. Thinking about it, Kushina knew some of it was caused by her being the wielder of the nine-tails, but also her own chakra was widely craved by those who are power hungry.

"I have some ideas but─" the girl was cut off, there was a noise of screaming outside, then the husband and daughter of Ayaka burst through the door.

"The bandits have taken another one hostage just now; it is Keiko's brother this time."

**Author's Note: This story is an alternate universe that I am contemplating whether it would be total AU or just for Kushina's story arc. Please let me know if you have any ideas for the story or not. (please help Japan.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What, how could this have happened?" Ayaka shouted in surprise.

"We don't know, mama," Yuki said helplessly, "We heard a scream and suddenly those men from before were threatening to destroy their farm."

"When Isamu tried to defend his sister the bandits attacked and he went into a state of unconsciousness." At this Ayaka turned grave and glanced at the two girls in front of her.

"I know it is strange to ask this of two young girls, but either way you are trained in at least basic defense," she stated seriously, "It is against everything I believe in, but can you please find Keiko's brother and bring him back."

No doubt the girls were shocked; still it was there duty even if they weren't fully fledged shinobi. Manami was trained differently than her counterpart Kushina. As a child the Uzushio clan was trained to perfect any tiajustu and useful ninjustu such as making drinking water and building fast fires. Concealment was taught at an even earlier age as toddlers for hide-and-seek. It was proven that Uzushio Manami was in fact a skilled konoichi before her time. Kushina was trained as an observer type, but always for the attack and in the open. Hiding was not something she was taught thoroughly in, only just how to not be scene but heard. Even so Kushina was strong and persevered no matter the challenge.

"I'm not sure about Manami-san, but there is no way I'm going to let some jerks take an innocent villager!" Kushina stated.

"Of course I'm not going to let you go alone, Kushina-san," Manami stated with force, "Not only are you putting yourself in danger, but you're also underestimating our foe."

Manami turned back to the elder Haruno.

"What do these bandits usually do when attacking a villager?" she asked.

Ayaka thought for a moment, and gave an unusual answer.

"Actually they don't really attack at all," she said with confusion, "Usually they just hit a certain point on someone's neck and run off, but the people here are too cowardice to do anything."

"Mm, maybe the people aren't the only ones who are cowards." Manami mumbled to herself.

"How do you mean, Manami-san?" asked Yuki for the first time.

"I think she means that if the bandits don't attack, that means they want profit," Kushina thought out loud, "If they threaten fist then run off, they aren't organized or professional."

"Yes, and if we can find a way to scare them out of their hiding place, we could avoid an unwinnable fight against swords and shuriken." Ayaka's husband mused.

"How would we do that, the girls look like they haven't learned any genjustu or any extreme justus to scare them off." Ayaka puzzled over this.

"We don't need genjustu," said Kushina evilly, "just some red paste, some pitch forks, and some fake bodies." She turned to Manami.

"Don't tell me…"She said shaking her head at the ever famous prankster, "We'll use clones in substitution for one of their men."

"Yep, level one justu!" Kushina shouted out, proud of her sudden idea.

Everyone agreed and formulated a plan out of what meager, yet useful, skills they had. Yuki was to try and create a distraction by asking the very nice people to return her friend while her father was taking out some guards. The unconscious bandits were to be imitated through clones and transformation. Ayaka was to lead the prisoners back to the town, and the two Uzumaki clan members were to scare the criminals out of town by pretending to go crazy with cuts, screaming, and an unknown force.

After it was night fall, everyone moved to have things set up. Yuki was walking up to the camp with a very sad face and a small bag of money. Kushina was leaping into the trees to set up small traps to lure other bandits to make the ghost of the forest a real thing. Manami was preparing some fake blood and took the rakes from the farm to cover them. Some information was given that the enemy uses canvas tents. That would be perfect to fake a massacre. Ayaka mapped out some diagrams for making the red paste burst on impact like it would if someone was sliced. The plan was almost flawless except for one thing. What would the thieves do to Yuki?

If she were to be rejected that would be part of the plan and if they take her hostage it would be an easy thing to get her out, but if they truly attack the cover would be blown. Manami assured the group that that wouldn't happen because she had another plan as well.

Yuki arrived at the camp shortly, and took a deep breath.

"Hey!" she shouted. A man keeping watched looked over to where the little girl was standing.

"What are you doing here, girl?" he asked with annoyance. It was strange to see a girl in the middle of the forest at the untimely hour of ten o'clock at night.

"I want my friends back!" she cried out with tears in her eyes.

"No can do kiddo," he said with a chuckle, "The leader says we have to have a profit to do that."

"I have money," she stated desperately, "Here—"she put her hand with the small bag in her hands"—take it."

The thief let out a hoarse laugh.

"You're going to need way more than that little girl." Again he laughed with a stupid grin on his face.

Yuki caused quite a ruckus and most men in the camp looked at her with pity and stupidity. It was time to move, and Yuki's father took out two guards closest to the forest with little noise. Kushina finished her trap in the direction some goons would be lured to check out the screams. Manami made perfect clones out with the appearance of the bandits. They set up near the captain's tent to spray the fake blood. Screams were heard along with the sickening sight of blood everywhere. There were knives and pitch forks that littered the area.

"Don't just stand there you idiots, go see who's attacking!" the leader yelled. Three unlucky souls traveled right into the trap and sprung up into the trees. As their screams were heard, the bandits grew restless and didn't make a move. Manami, disguised as a thief, started to fake paranoia.

"It's the ghost," She shouted, "The ghost of the forest has come to punish us!" She ran into the forest where another trap was laid just for her and she was seen being taken up by what appeared to be vines and let out a blood curtailing scream. Fake blood splattered everywhere and the all the men ran away with confusion and fear.

"Stop, you fools," the captain commanded, "Stop, stop, wait… wait for me!"

The captain ran the fastest away from the village and the dreaded haunted forest. Manami had smiled hanging in the tree after every one was gone. In a release of justu, she made her way down the tree and smiled triumphantly. The others laughed with her and made their way toward the caged where the prisoners were held. Kushina joined them shortly after taking the three unconscious bandits down from the trees. Albeit not gently.

Ayaka released everyone from the cells and they thanked them with utmost gratitude.

"That was amazing," said Isamu, Keiko's brother, "I can't believe how real it all looked."

"Well, I am known for my pranks." Kushina said smugly.

"Kushina-san, you couldn't have done anything without my acting skills." Yuki stated with a smile.

"Remember you couldn't have done anything without my ability to knock out a few goons, or Ayaka's help with the fake blood sprayers." Her father stated.

"Yes, but let's not forget our brilliant prankster, actress, and abilities possessor, Manami!" Ayaka introduced.

Manami was blushing with embarrassment. The girl was the humblest anyone could find. The task was finished and the children ran to the small town while the rest of the adults were freed.

'The girl… Manami… she is more skilled than we had ever imagined my lord.' A spy said from Rock Country.

'I've heard…'

'When should we take the Uzumaki brats?' A woman of sick intent harshly asked.

'Patience my followers, we will abduct them all in due time.'


End file.
